Clichés
by xxTemarixx
Summary: Because the events in their lives that happen, are all out of some sappy movie. /KenZai. Happy Birthday Zaizen!/


**A/N: This is like a couple minutes late but I hope you all like it. It had soo much fun writing it! Thanks to my sister for editing. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zaizen Hikaru walked into the locker room sluggishly, suppressing a yawn and pulling his headphones out of his ear. Oshitari Kenya was right behind him, poking him in the shoulder.<p>

"You're pretty tired today," he observed.

Zaizen sighed. "Senpai, it's seven in the morning. I'm suppose to be tired."

Kenya ruffled the second year's hair, grinning. "Well you better wake up, Shiraishi said today was a hard practice."

Zaizen muttered some sort of profanity under his breath before going to his locker and pulling out his things. As he pulled his shirt off, he saw Kenya already dressed and leaning against the lockers.

"You really aren't a morning person, huh?" Kenya remarked. Zaizen shot him a glare and finished changing, slamming his locker shut.

"No one changes as fast as you, senpai," Zaizen retorted, standing up and walking to the door. Kenya grinned at his bitchy attitude and headed to the courts with his friend.

"You're late," Shiraishi said as the two came out of the locker room. The regulars were already warming up on the courts with simple rallies, while the first and second years were doing basic training.

"Blame Sleeping Beauty here," Kenya stuck his thumb out at Zaizen.

"Way to sell me out," Zaizen muttered. "And I am not Sleeping Beauty."

"Both of you, twenty laps," Shiraishi ordered before going off to help some first years.

The doubles pair started their laps around all of the courts, Zaizen glaring at Kenya who kept finding ways to annoy him.

"So how are your classes going?" Kenya asked, changing the subject as they finished another lap.

"Why do you even ask senpai? You get the same answer over and over again," Zaizen replied. "They're fine."

"All of them or the ones you go to?" Kenya smirked, ignoring Zaizen's question.

Zaizen sent his senpai an angry look, not answering the question. Kenya picked up the pace, but Zaizen kept going at his own speed.

"Too slow to keep up?" The Speed Star teased. Zaizen sped up slightly, but otherwise ignored him.

"Once again, no one is as fast as you, senpai," he said.

The two continued running until the final lap when they sped up, racing each other.

"You won't win this~" Kenya grinned, running ahead.

Zaizen glared at him and was about to catch up when there was a shout and a loud _thwack_. Zaizen found himself on the ground, his head throbbing and vision blurry.

"Zaizen!"

"Hikaru!"

Zaizen clutched his head and tried to sit up as footsteps approached, but the pain kept him from doing so.

He heard voices whispering and murmuring but he couldn't understand what they were saying. His vision was totally black now. Was he unconscious? No, he could feel but barely because his senses seem to be astray.

"Move!" Shiraishi ordered, pushing past the rest of the members. He kneeled down next to the second year. "Zaizen? Zaizen can you hear me?"

Zaizen didn't answer.

"Kenya! Gin! Take Zaizen to the infirmary!" Shiraishi ordered before turning back to Zaizen. "Can you hear? Feel?"

Zaizen's moved his head up slightly to answer but instantly regretted it as a sharp pain went through his skull. He hissed and closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would help even though he was already blind. He tried to focus on who was talking.

"Shiraishi, we should take him to a hospital." _Kenya. _

"Do that. Did I say stop? Go back to your training! Rui, twenty laps for not controlling the ball." _Shiraishi_.

"What should we do?" _Gin._

"Now, I trust you two to get him to the hospital?" _Shiraishi._

"Alright, you ready Hika-"

But before he could hear the rest of what Kenya was saying, he felt the pain take over and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kenya stayed in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. He had already went to the drink machine four times, bathroom twice, and called his mom to tell her the situation.<p>

"Wake up already, Hikaru," he muttered to himself as he sat down. He couldn't believe Zaizen got injured. How could the boy be so careless? The boy had fantastic reflexes and since he trained with a speed star, fast things weren't too hard to avoid. But no, he just had to go and get himself hit with a damn tennis ball.

"Oshitari Kenya?" A nurse called, holding open a door. Kenya stood up and hurried over to her.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Kenya questioned anxiously.

"He is but the doctor says there's..." she trailed off.

"There's what?" He pressed.

"Just follow me," she said before disappearing through the door she was holding open. Kenya followed, easily keeping up with her. They walked through multiple hallways until they came to the end of the hall. Kenya read the name on the little name plate on the door: _Zaizen Hikaru_. He shivered; never had he ever wanted to see that name anywhere in a hospital.

She motioned for him to go in and he did so. Kenya paused as he saw Zaizen, dressed in a hospital gown and sitting up with a bored look on his face. He had bandages around his head and the blond felt his heart ache.

"Hikaru!" Kenya exclaimed, hurrying over to the boy. "Are you okay?"

Zaizen blinked and look at Kenya, confusion written all over his face. What he said next made Kenya's breath hitch.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

Zaizen looked expectantly at the boy, examining him. He was wearing the same jersey that the nurse had said he was wearing, had blond hair and dark blue eyes but Zaizen couldn't pinpoint who he was.

"Y-You don't remember m-me?" The boy asked, shocked. "It's me, Oshitari Kenya! Your best friend and doubles partner?"

Oshitari Kenya? That name did sound familiar but... he still couldn't remember the boy.

"Um, I don't," Zaizen answered truthfully.

"Oh..." Kenya trailed off, heartbroken. Or rather that's what Zaizen thought he looked like. His lip quivered and his hands were slightly shaky. His face was twisted into an expression of shock, despair, and confusion.

"Memory loss huh?" He muttered.

"Memeory loss?" Zaizen asked. "What are you talking about."

Kenya blinked. "You don't remember that either?"

Zaizen shook his head. "I don't know how I got here."

"Well, you see..." Kenya went on to explain the situation, having calmed down a bit from the initial shock of being forgotten. Zaizen nodded as he listened, trying to piece together everything he was told. Apparently, he was a part of a tennis club, where he was the only second year and a genius. He disrespected his elders and always had his iPod on him.

"I sound so... cool," Zaizen said, smirking.

"You _are_ cool," Kenya corrected. "You're still you, even if you forgot... us," he trailed off sadly.

"But if I don't know anything about myself, how can I be myself?" Zaizen asked.

"I just told you who you are," Kenya stated, ruffling his kouhai's hair, making sure not to touch the spot where the second year was hit.

"You could be lying," Zaizen remarked. "How can I believe that?"

"You just have to trust me, like always."

* * *

><p>After talking for a while about what Zaizen was like, Kenya stood up. Throughout all of the talking, his heart slowly kept cracking every time Zaizen asked something he should have known. How could the boy forget everything they had gone through?<p>

"Are you leaving?" Zaizen asked and Kenya nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be back tomorrow," he replied, faking a smile. "Rest up and dream up some of your old memories."

Zaizen kept frowned. "I'll try."

"Night, Hikaru," Kenya said before slipping out the door, closing it behind him. He leaned against the wall next to the door before sliding down to the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to understand everything that had happened.

Zaizen got hit with a tennis ball in the back of his head at morning practice. He and Gin took the boy to the hospital. Zaizen woke up with amnesia.

"God, it's like a cheesy movie," Kenya muttered, laughing at the situation. "Hopefully he will regain his memories soon."

And if he didn't, well they had a long way to go. But Kenya would be by his side the whole way, doing whatever he could for the boy he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This couple is so cute! I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review if you'd like. :)**


End file.
